I know better than that
by Gladys Cruz
Summary: Gladys can't stop her feelings... but she knows she & spike are not right, or are they?


I know better than that

Spike's point of view

_My point of view_

**I know better than that**

There she was, looking all giddy. But I knew better than to fall for her facade. She sat there looking straight at him as he talked. I knew she wasn't paying attention to him. She had that puzzled look on her face. The one she gets when she's thinking too hard but not paying attention to anything but her own thoughts. 

I knew her this well. I just wished she would let me approach her. But she turned away from me every time. I understood. If I were her I'd run away from a creepy demon like myself, too but I would never hurt her ever. 

So I simply stood there in the shadows where I belonged watching her. 

_"Are you listening to me," Charles asked me. _

_"Yes Charles, and I think you're taking your job as a watcher a little too seriously," I replied grabbing my purse and standing up. _

_"Gladys, you have to understand I'm simply looking after you." _

_"I know" but I couldn't understand, I would never understand. Why did I have to be the chosen one, why me? _

_I smiled at Charles and walked out of his house. I looked around and shivered. I always got a creepy feeling in nights like this. Dark, cold nights. I liked it better when the moon was full and I was able to look the face of my opponent. _

_Either way I had to patrol so I checked my stake and kept walking, into the shadows. _

I followed her silently like I usually did when I was feeling lonely. Lately demon life wasn't as exciting as it used to be. Not for me, anyways. 

She walked rapidly, like something was bothering her. Deep inside me I longed to know what it was. 

It was a dark, cold night. I loved nights like this; it was easier to sneak in the shadows when it was dark. 

Oh there it was; the first hunt of the day. Vampire approaching Gladys rapidly but somehow she didn't seem to notice it. I froze in my position, ready to attack it but then her instincts reacted and I stood there watching her do what she loved best. 

_Stupid vampires. Did that last one really think I was just gonna stay there and let it beat me, hell no. Kick, grunt, kick. It tried to hit me in the face but I ducked and shoved it into onto the ground. Stake, poof, dust. Easy one; didn't catch a glimpse of its face, though. _

_I kept walking through the cemetery. I felt a breeze and shivered again. I turned around rapidly. I had the weirdest feeling, like someone was watching me or something. _

_I turned around again. _

_"You have got to be kidding me," two vampires standing at 6 o' clock. _

_"Fun, fun, fun," I thought and got ready to dust them both. _

_Kick grunt, hook. Damn they're stronger than I expected. Duck, block, jump. Hook, kick, ow that hurt. I grabbed one and slammed it against a tree. Where the hell was my stake when I needed it? Oh there, pointy thing. Stake, poof. One more to go. Go, duck, hit, oops missed. Kick, grunt, hit. _

_Suddenly, poof. _

_"Where did that come from?" I asked out loud. _

_"Hello pet," he said. His figure coming out of the dark. _

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. 

"You know out for a walk," I replied, "care to join me." 

I looked deeply into her eyes and took a step forward. 

"Whoa! Stay back!" she said revealing her stake. 

I smiled at her and walked around her, never taking my eyes off of her, I couldn't. 

"You should know better pet," I said softly

_"I would never hurt you," he said. He had said it a thousand times but I didn't know if I could trust him. _

_"Right. You vampires are all the same. I know what happened to the last slayer!" I stated. _

_Spike chuckled. _

_"Love, first of all you're no Buffy you're stronger and smarter and prettier than her," he said. I blushed. _

I smiled. I knew I had some kind of effect on her. 

"And secondly, I'm no Angel. I would never betray someone I care about, I do have feelings even if it's hard to believe, pet. And I think he's trying to beat me, slayer count: 2-1. But I would never hurt you!" 

Buffy, funny story. Pretty smart of Angel to play prince charming get her to fall in love with him again and then kill her, ha. But I would never do that not to Gladys. 

She looked at me, the blush had faded away and that look was back on her face. 

I took a step closer to her this time she didn't turn away. 

_I didn't want to believe him, but it was hard to fight his burning glance. _

_I threw my stake away and looked at him. _

_"That's it I won't hurt you," he said. _

_He approached me slowly. I didn't move a muscle. My breathing became obviously hard, my heart was beating almost too fast. _

_He touched my face, his cold hand rested on my chin. _

_"Spike don't," I whispered. _

_"Shh," was his reply. _

_He put his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. _

_"You know pet," he whispered. _

"I've been wanting to tell you something," I told her softly. She stood there with her eyes set on mine. 

"What's that?" she asked. my hand traveled through her face, brushing her cheek, her nose, then traveled down her neck to her collarbone. She was stiff as a board, breathing hard. 

"You can feel it, too, can't you? It crawls within you. I tell you, love, I'd do anything to get rid of it I lay awake every night," I said. 

_"You sleep through the day," I told him smiling. _

_"Be that as it may, there's nothing one can do to fight this," he said stepping a bit closer to me. I didn't want to fight this. _

_"You can feel when you're in love with her," he whispered, his lips to my ear. "And you know she'll simply break your heart, still pursue her. Ain't love grand? And as I've said it thousands of times I'm love's bitch." _

_His lips finally touched my skin. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. His lips brushed my cheek, then ran through my nose as he planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. He then looked at me with his beautiful eyes and went to my neck. _

_"You know, I could just have you, right here," he said. I froze, I couldn't move. _

"But I won't, like I told you before, I'd rather stake myself than hurt you, love," I told her and softly kissed her neck. The taste of her skin was driving me insane, it was better than actual blood. 

"I'm gonna say this again" I whispered. "And I hope I don't get a kick like last time." 

"Gladys I I lov—"

"Don't. Don't say it," she whispered back. She pushed me away and walked away from me. 

_"But Gladys," he pleaded. I turned around. _

_"No, Spike! ," I raised my voice. "you know I hate it when you do this! We can't be together, I know better than that! You're a freaking vampire and I I'm the slayer I'm supposed to kill you!" _

_"Well kill me already because it hurts to stand here knowing that I can't have you!" he said angrily. _

"I can't believe you're saying that!" she said surprised. I looked at her and shook my head. 

"But if that's what you want," she said and charged at me with a punch full of rage. 

I blocked her and took steps back as she kept trying to hit me. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, she sitting on top of me with the stake in her hand. 

"Here," I told her putting the stake up to my chest. "Right through the heart it's broken anyways." 

She looked at me. her black hair was covering most of her face but I saw a tear run down her cheek. 

"I can't spike," she whispered. She slowly put the stake down. 

I sat up and held her. I let her cry against my chest. It broke my heart to see her like that. 

_I held tight to his shirt. I didn't want to let go of him but I had to. _

_"Spike?" I asked looking up. I pulled him closer and slowly kissed his lips. _

_"I love you, too," I whispered as I quickly stood up, "But I now better than to be with a vampire." I said and walked away. _

I stood there watching her walk away. I touched my lips and smiled. 

"Love's bitch," I whispered and walked into the shadows again. 

The End


End file.
